


了游 杀手paro（坑）

by qingfengyechi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingfengyechi/pseuds/qingfengyechi
Summary: 游作接受了一项暗杀Revolver的任务，但任务远非表面这般简单。为了追寻十年前的真相，他现在不得不和自己曾经的暗杀对象联手作战。
Relationships: 鸿上了见/藤木游作





	了游 杀手paro（坑）

1

从二十五楼的高度向下看对街，在黑压压的背景色里，一个模糊的白点有些扎眼。只有在望远镜里观察，那个白点才显示出它的真面目来——一个人头。头的主人显然不知道在百米之上正有一个人紧盯着他，他与人谈笑风生，显得很放松。

游作把望远镜放到一边，深呼吸了几次，将自己的状态调整到最佳。在吐出最后一口浊气后，他的手搭在了扳机上。狙击镜里，目标依旧毫无察觉，红点落在他的躯干上，像是衬衫沾了一滴血。

砰——

游作舒了口气，但他仍保持着警惕，从瞄准镜里观察着楼下的情况。

白色头颅的主人倒在地上，红色的血缓缓流到了对此无动于衷的黑衣保镖的脚边，保镖抬头向枪声响起的位置遥遥望来。穿透光学镜片，他的眼神准确无误的扎向游作。一瞬间袭来的危机感使游作下意识握紧爱枪。而瞄准镜里保镖依旧不慌不忙，他伸手抓向头发，摘下了假发套。白发在黑夜里格外扎眼，与它的主人一起无声地嘲笑着游作。他脸上还带似有似无的笑意，明明是处在猎物的位置，却显得比猎人还游刃有余。

是Revolver。

「又是你。」

他笑着比了个口型，随后钻进一旁停着的轿车里扬长而去。

游作依旧趴在地上保持着之前那个射击的动作，在再也看不见那辆车之后才慢慢从地上爬起来。他把枪拆好塞进背包里，心中升起一股懊悔的情绪来。他早该意识到这件事没有这么简单就能结束，之前已经被Revolver逃走了好几次，这次怎么想也不可能这么容易就搞定他。

裤袋里的手机不失时机地嗡嗡震动起来，游作摸出手机娴熟地点开来读邮件一栏，财前晃发来的邮件还新鲜热乎着。

「解决了吗? 」

「还没有，他逃走了。」

「我们的耐心是有限的。」

游作几乎在回复跳出的一瞬间就按灭了屏幕。他在天台上又站了一会儿，看看汉诺的人有条不紊地处理完凶杀现场，这才带上帽子，背着包转身下楼。

今晚的暗杀发展到现在似乎有点让人摸不着头脑，杀手杀人，后续产生一切事务反倒由被杀者解决。这大概是任何一个杀手都无法想象到的一幕。

但不仅如此，这场针对Revolver的暗杀处处都透着不对劲的味道。白发男人的未卜先知简直让这场暗杀变成了明杀。可即便如此，他仍得硬着头皮暗杀下去，不然等财前見的耐心耗尽，被暗杀的就不是Revolver,而是他藤木游作了。

也许这只是财前和Revolver两人之间耐心的比拼，谁能稳到最后谁就是赢家。游作心想。至于他自己，勉强算是这场比拼中的一个添头吧。不仅话语权微乎其微，可利用的情报也被反扣在财前手里成了软肋，说不好什么时候就会被这两人中的一人杀人灭口了。

1.5

游作回到公寓的时候草薙坐在客厅沉思，年轻的警官手捧马克杯沉漫在自己的世界之中，就连有人进门也没有察觉。游作轻咳了一声，将他拉回现实世界里。警官轻轻啊了一声，这才注意到一旁的游作。

“怎么样？”他问。

游作摇摇头，他把包放在沙发上，自己去接了杯水喝。从出门到回来，中间不超过一个半小时，他却显得有些疲倦，坐在沙发边一言不发。

“到底怎么回事，你怎么接了这么个任务?"草薙不解。他刚上门做客没多久，游作就匆匆背包出门，只简单向他解释了一句有任务。草薙与他相交多年自然心领神会，但仍然暗暗心想游作怎么接了这样沾血的活。

游作虽然身处这个圈子，但极少干见血的活，更多的时候他通过贩卖情报来获利，而这些情报中的一部分会送给警方，从而换取警方的庇护。只不过杀人显然不在警方的庇护范围以内，但凡事都没有绝对，特别是在被庇护者与警方颇有渊源的情况之下。

“说来话长。”游作难得露出一副头痛的表情。

半个月之前，游作收到了一封邮件。

邮件的内容很简单，要求他从SOL那里黑出一份情报。当然了，酬金不菲。

毫无悬念地，游作接下了这份委托。

黑进SOL在某方面是符合游作和这位雇主的共同需求的，换句话来说，游作只是在得到自己需要的情报的同时顺手替这位雇主办完事，这样的话就能拿到一笔不菲的酬金，何乐而不为。  
但事情的发展远超游作预料。

他被财前晃反将了一军。

说起来也不奇怪，财前晃是SOL重金聘来的黑客，要真是任游作这么像逛自己后花园一样潇洒自在地攻破SOL的防线，那他也不用在行内混了。所以这事说到底还是游作初出茅庐经验不足，离财前晃这种经验丰富的老手还是有一定距离。即使谨慎的性格使他早早发现对方正顺藤摸瓜反攻他的电脑，及时反应过来回防才不至于输得太惨，没有让对方把资料全盘拷贝过去，但那部分输掉的后果还是令他有些难以承担。

他凝神坐在电脑前，等待着对方下一步的行动。事已至此，他完全陷入了被动的境地。对方愿意与他交涉最好，如果对方不愿意交涉，而是选择公开这些资料的话，他大概现在就得做好收拾行李离开Den City的准备了。

在收集情报的过程中总是会有一些意外的发现与收获。这些意外收获分类繁多，例如官员贪污，黑道大佬欲图谋害拜把子兄弟，企业家背着母老虎妻子在外包二奶等等。诸如此类的情报攒了一堆，被他单独放在一个文件夹里。虽然游作本人并不在乎这些消息本身，但当事人显然不这样想。他们希望这些秘密永远不会被外人知晓，这样才能确保他们的利益不受损害。于此相对的，知道这些秘密的人百分百会在他们的黑名单上被红线划掉。

他暂时还不想死。

「我这里都备份了，做掉Revolver。」

游作犹豫了几分。做掉Revolver的棘手程度与在这些人手下逃生几乎是一个等量级的难度。他有点难以抉择。

「我知道你在调查什么，也愿意告诉你。当然，前提是你接下这份委托。」

游作悚然一惊。财前晃显然是有备而来，他不仅知道游作在调查什么，甚至还能针对这件事给出专门的开价。

也许今晚并不是偶然。他想。说不定从接下委托开始，他就踏进了一个陷阱。这个陷阱也许并不巧妙，却能把他咬得死死的。这不是个好现象，他开始被人牵着鼻子走，还是心甘情愿的那种。

但是，这实在是个令游作无法拒绝的诱惑。

「你能告诉我多少？」

「看你能做到什么地步。」

「成交。」

草薙叹了一口气。他很清楚财前晃的开价对游作而言意味着什么，游作追寻这件事多年却毫无结果，以至于每出现一条线索他都想紧紧地抓在手里。可也正因为如此，这件事成了游作无法防护的软肋。也许他本人并没有意识得太过清楚，可对于汉诺与SOL来说，他是博弈中一枚重要的棋子。

“你觉得SOL会告诉你当年的真相吗？”草薙问，他特意强调了真相两个字。

“不好说。”游作摇摇头。他蹙着眉，面沉如水。

“但总要试一试的。”游作又补充了一句。

“也是。”

草薙说完话后起身穿上外套，拎着公文包向玄关走去。游作有些吃惊，连忙几步追上草薙。

“这就走了吗？”

“嗯，时候不早了。本来今天想和你聊聊天来着，结果一不小心拖到了这么晚。”

“是我不好。”游作有些歉然。 他隐约猜到了草薙想跟他说什么，但既然草薙避而不谈，他也无意再挑起话题。

“没事，改天见。”草薙对他摆摆手。

“嗯。”

游作关上门，这间狭小的公寓又重新回到了静默之中。他悄无声息地走回卧室，身影像一只飘荡在黑暗中的幽灵。

他坐在桌前整理着自己的思绪，匿名邮件、财前晃、Revolver，这三个关键词在大脑里晃来晃去，彼此之间藕断丝连。他起先以为邮件是财前晃所发，目的是借他的手干掉Revolver。但Revolver的反应打破了他的猜测，数次的暗杀未遂明显使他和财前都始料未及。可如果说邮件是Revolver发的，财前的插手又未免太过于巧合。

游作越想越乱，不免有些头疼。真相隐藏在重重迷雾之后，让他无从下手。但很快的，他想起来了另一件事——三天后Revolver会参加一场宴会。

也许这是个机会。

在短暂的灵光一闪后，思绪又很快的沉寂下去。大脑暂时不想为他效劳了，这几天的超负荷运作让它有些支撑不住，强迫着主人给它一段休息的时间。游作几乎没怎么抗拒就趴下了，在丧失意识的最后一秒，他似乎意识到了灵光一闪的失误，但已然飘荡到十年前的思绪毋庸置疑地错过了挽救这次失误的机会。

2

机会往往与神意一样难以预测。

游作错过了一个很重要的机会，也许这正是他受到神意眷顾的前提条件。当然了，他并不相信神意。在有些时候，神意甚至没有手中的武器可靠。

他躺在床下，默默地盯着床板。房间里很静，一直盯着床板也很累，种种因素结合在一起简直是变相的催眠。等待的时光太过于无聊，

酒店的保洁人员大概从没有清扫过床底下的灰尘，游作感觉自己一呼一吸间吸进肺里的全都是不知道沉积了多少年的灰。一开始他想着躲在浴室里，但浴室的毛玻璃轻而易举的出卖了他。无奈之下，他选择躲在床下。

Revolver大概还没那么快回来。十分钟之前他装成服务生在宴会现场四处搜寻情报时，Revolver正在露台上跟别人聊天，游作偷听了一下，在发现并非是自己所要获取的信息后，他离开露台，前往Revolver的房间。


End file.
